1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communications, and particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling a communication device through a processor of a computer system.
2. Art Background
A computer system often utilizes different communication devices based on the particular activity that it undertakes. For example, when a computer system needs E-mail capabilities, it typically uses a RAM Mobitex radio (which is a type of package switch E-mail system); whereas, when it needs voice capabilities, the computer system uses an AMPS radio (which is a type of cellular phone radio). Unfortunately, prior art interfaces between computer systems' processors (e.g., modem processors) and communication devices do not enable computer systems to utilize a variety of replaceable communication devices. In other words, prior art interfaces between computer systems' processors and communication devices limit the utility of the computer systems, because they do not render the computer systems' processors compatible with numerous replaceable communication devices. Therefore, a simple interface is needed to enable a computer system to be compatible with numerous replaceable communication devices.